Portal 2: Wheatley's New Start
by Enderus Magerus
Summary: We follow the life of Wheatley before he's a metal sphere. Wheatley the lovable moron tries his best to hold his new job. Will he be able to find a partner and keep his job?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly** ** _A Foxes Life_** **has been canceled but I've got a much better story!**

Chapter One: Opportunities

The day started off as any other day would, I got up and dressed and after eating two sausages, two rashers of bacon, two flat mushrooms, one ripe tomato, one thick slice of black pudding, one large egg, and one slice of bread. I wandered around my house for I had been fired recently for… erm I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? My name is Millard, Wheatley Millard that is, but as I was saying I was taking a nice stroll around my house. Well I was until I accidentally hit my toe on a box I hadn't unpacked yet. I let out a short yelp of pain and fell to the floor.

You see I had moved recently to help conserve what was left of my cash. I really didn't know what I was going to do when I ran out of money but I'd had enough to last at least a month or two but with the medical expenses I still had to pay to my previous employer. I well kinda sorta ran right into him while carrying more things of coffee then I could count. Ya see I was a coffee boy and well turns out coffee is extremely dangerous when it comes into contact with human skin of course you wouldn't realise that from the way the people I got it for drank it, but anyway last I knew they were working on a gun that altered bits of gravity.

I walked over to a mirror I had in my house in the hallway now I wouldn't exactly call myself handsome, but I know I'm not exactly bad looking either I mean I'm about 6' 3'' and I'm also not overweight I mean I am about 68 kilograms (150 pounds). Now something else worth mentioning is my eyes people are always startled by them, They always ask me if I can see or not and well if I'm not wearing glasses then no, but they always follow up with oh they're just so blue and then my hair which was a bit of a mess it almost looked like sand dunes was another interesting feature to most. No clue why it's typically some of the younger girls that are so interested.

I decided to get to work on unpacking I mean you never know when you'll get company, I had been working for maybe ten minutes when there was a knock on my door. I stopped dead in my tracks I mean what were you gonna do my house looked like literal rubbish. I called out for a moment making up some excuse as to why I couldn't open the door right away and tried to make the place presentable, but when I did I was surprised to see a girl about thirty years old or so. "Oh erm ello!" I said, "Yes hello I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be new here" she said in a cheery voice. "Well yeah I am but erm I mean I've lived umm ya know here in this town before." I said with a nervous chuckle. "Well that's good to hear, erm I hate to ask but may I come inside?" asked the lady. "Of course I mean I rather like having company and your just in time for tea!" I said "Well thank you. I'm Caroline by the way." She said. "Well Caroline if I may call you that it's nice to meet you. Erm I'm going to go get the tea." I said walking away quickly before remembering to ask. "Which do you prefer Orange, Lemon or Sugar in your tea?" "Oh just plain for me if you have it if not sugar would be nice." Caroline stated very calmly and then continued. "However I did come to ask you if you needed a job. I mean most don't just decide to live in a house like this willingly." "Well" I said "It's funny you should ask. You see I'm currently looking for work! So what do you have to offer? I mean hopefully nothing overly complicated." Caroline looked at me laughing and said "Oh no nothing a young man like yourself couldn't handle. Just meet me at this address for an interview in two days at. How's 10:00 am work for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fernanda Hassen perhaps it will become that way I've not quite yet decided it may also be Chell but you know I'm always open to suggestions and besides Caroline or GlaDOS would be fun to put Wheatly with!**

 _ **Alright enough blabbering get on with it or else you may be put to "the test" again.**_

 **Sure right sorry I'm soooo lucky to have people to remind me of what I'm supposed to be doing like Her, I mean she's nice enough.**

Chapter Two: Who's Ready To Make Some Science!

I was on my way to see Caroline about whatever job I was going to be getting, or at least hoped I was going to be getting I ran out the door to my 1960's Vista Cruiser. I didn't know if I was underdressed or overdressed, "Ehhh it'll be fine" I said to myself whilst getting in the car. The drive seemed to take hours even though it was only a few minutes, but upon arrival I realized that my corduroy slacks and button up shirt was not only insufficient but rather outdated compared to this place, the outside looked like it stretched on for miles and a big logo read _APERTURE SCIENCE LABORATORIES_ the building itself however was even more impressive with towering white walls and glass so clean that birds probably didn't even know it was there I almost didn't realize there were doors! The inside was easily more impressive than all the outside the tall vaulting ceilings and to top it all off which was rather humorous because it was the floor in the main entrance was the fact that the floor was glass and it looked like it went down for miles literally I couldn't see the bottom of this beautiful looking chasm.

The people seemed surprised to see him which wasn't surprising to him, since they were all in white lab coats with black pants and shoes and a white button up shirt with a black tie underneath. They also seemed to act like they were a lot better than I am and I really didn't want to, but I needed to find out where he was going so he walked up to a nice lady who seemed a little young to be working there as she looked like she was about ten maybe and asked "Excuse me miss! Do you know where I can find Caroline?" The little girl laughed and pointed down the hall to a huge set of doors which now that they were pointed out to him he realised must have sounded like a silly question. When I walked in the first thing I saw was a man at his desk with a microphone and standing next to him was Caroline.

I didn't realize it at first but this man as I listened to this message he was leaving made him seem so powerful and angry and also slightly crazy. I later learned this was Cave Johnson CEO of Aperture Science he owned the place and he well loved science it seemed, Caroline didn't seem to say anything at first but suddenly she said "I am!". This Cave fellow seemed pleased by this and I realised I must have tuned out whilst thinking neither seemed to notice me yet or if they did they couldn't care less, but as I was standing there looking around the office I noticed that there seemed to be a lot of awards in this office and old framed newspaper clippings including one about a "Local Entrepreneur" having bought a local salt mine. I was very surprised I hadn't heard of that then again maybe it was during my moving phase when I turned around I noticed that the Cave person seemed to be wrapping up rather rapidly then I realised why he was probably trying to find out why I was here however his closing words were slightly odd "Who's ready to make some science".

I started to feel odd as he clicked stop on the recording, I wasn't sure what he was going to do exactly when he said "Excuse me Mr. Whatever your name is what are you doing here." So naturally I said. "Oh well you see I was invited down here by Caroline sir." Cave then followed up with the question of why so I said. "Well sir you see she offered me a job interview." I then looked over to Caroline as if asking her for help and she finally stepped up and stated "Mr. Johnson you keep saying we should get someone to help with Douglas, you know Ratman as you always call him." Cave's face seemed much more relaxed after that he then said "I see well that's up to you and Douglas to sort out then Caroline." and sent the two of us off.

We had been walking in silence for about ten minutes before I finally asked "What exactly do you mean by helping out with Douglas?" Caroline then turned to me and said "How much do you know about schizophrenia?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wheatley vs Cave

I'd been working with Douglas for about 3 weeks or so when I had been called to His office, so when I got there I found him at his desk teeming with anger so naturally I said. "Oi, are you okay." hoping he was, of course he replied with this "So Millard I couldn't help but notice you seem to stare at Caroline." and the anger. Well the anger was intense, so I said "Mr. Johnson sir I really don't know what you mean heh heh." He then said "I'll be watching you." and sent me away.

 **Wow sorry about the short chapter but I'll try to do a longer one soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Wheatley's Close Call

The talk with Cave must have shaken me up rather badly, because I managed to find myself in some weird elevator with a wooden floor amongst other men. They all seemed rather strong or fast or a combination of the two, but along the way I must have lost my lab coat and I.D. ohh I was in hot water without those things but I had no time to try to find them as the crowd started pushing toward what I could make out to be the repulsion gel testing sphere's. I had no choice but to try to go the other way but once I heard a familiar voice I froze as it spoke "Greetings, friend. I'm Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science - you might know us as a vital participant in the 1968 Senate Hearings on missing astronauts. And you've most likely used one of the many products we invented. But that other people have somehow managed to steal from us. Black Mesa can eat my bankrupt-"

However I heard Caroline say something about testing than Cave continued. "Right. Now, you might be asking yourself, 'Cave, just how difficult are these tests? What was in that phone book of a contract I signed? Am I in danger?'" "Let me answer those questions with a question: Who wants to make sixty dollars? Cash." "You can also feel free to relax for up to 20 minutes in the waiting room, which is a damn sight more comfortable than the park benches most of you were sleeping on when we found you." "So. Welcome to Aperture. You're here because we want the best, and you're it. Nope. Couldn't keep a straight face." "Anyway, don't smudge up the glass down there. In fact, why don't you just go ahead and not touch anything unless it's test related."

It then occurred to me why, I had managed to stumble into the test tracks. I didn't know what I was gonna do the subjects and scientists, but I had to do something I mean I couldn't run a test course however I didn't seem to have much choice as the herd of people that I could only assume were homeless were on the move again. "Bloody hell" I muttered to myself as the crowd nearly knocked me over. Seemingly not caring as to the well being of each other. It then occurred to me that we may not be able to do these tests as they required the movement of gel.


End file.
